


To Love A God

by itendswithz



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV First Person, love for one night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itendswithz/pseuds/itendswithz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I go to the beach. Not to see the sun, surf or sand but because I miss him. If I’m honest with myself, I know it’s ridiculous for a mortal to love a god but I’ve always been a good liar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love A God

Sometimes I go to the beach. Not to see the sun, surf or sand but because I miss him. If I'm honest with myself, I know it's ridiculous for a mortal to love a god but I've always been a good liar.

It happened one Spring night. I wanted to be alone and like always I sought solace with the ocean. My breath caught as he walked out of the sea, wavy blond hair sparkling in the setting sun.

He approached me slowly but steadily, eyes greedy and fierce. I was hypnotized by his arm muscles and large chest. He smiled slowly and softly and I knew he had chosen me to be his human mate this year. He pulled me close and his kiss was salty, deep and messy. My hands found his shoulders and I grabbed on for dear life. 

Soon we were on the ground and my face flushed. "We can stop," a deep rumble said against my lips. "My brothers take without warning, but I only want you to have happy memories." I had never heard anything so sweet and tears threatened to betray my intentions. I felt he pull away and I was suddenly filled with the horror of losing his soothing coolness. 

My hands cupped his face, stopping him from moving. "Please. I am just nervous. It's not every day that a god comes to you seeking.... this." I said as I waved my hand towards our still entangled legs.

He grumbled more than laugh and kissed me deeply.

~*~*~*~*~

In the morning I awoke alone. Gentle waves tickled the soles of my feet and a blanket of kelp and seaweed hid my body from the rising sun. There was a single pink pearl atop my neatly piled clothes.

Whenever I return to the ocean I look for him in the distance. Sometimes I swear I see blond hair billowing under the surface but it's gone before my eyes can adjust.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble to warm-up my writing. Thoughts and comments greatly appreciated!


End file.
